Anna Gummdrop's Sweet Race
by VannieVonSchweetz22
Summary: After fifteen years of failure, Anna Gummdrop is through with loosing to Taffyta, King Candy, Vanellope or anyone else! She isn't going to be singled out as the game's worst racer ever again, and whether Taffyta likes it or not, Anna is going to learn what it takes to win her first Sugar Rush Cup!


**Anna Gummdrop's Sweet Race**

Anna gave a loud sigh as she tried to push the Speedster out of the thick molasses. To top her utter failure to getting on the roster for the first time since the day she was coded fifteen years ago, Taffyta drove off with a trophy and said the simple words, "Maybe next time, Anna. But probably never!" before driving off.

Anna's eyes glared after the pink racer, stinging with tears. As much as Anna wanted to deny it, there was still the simple fact that Taffyta's right. She always has been, Anna never won a race because she just wasn't good enough!

Why Anna helped Taffyta bully Vanellope, a glitch, just as helpless as herself, Anna didn't remember. Anna should have helped her, of course, the day Vanellope became Princess again had nothing to do with her, she was too busy with fixing her kart from the last race to be able to compete. Anna never had liked Taffyta, she gave her the heebie-jeebies! But, thank programmers, Vanellope is ruler and not Taffyta.. 'Stay Sweet!' Yuck...

Well, watch out Vanellope, Taffyta, or any other top racer that she forgot of at the moment! She's going to get there and show that crumby Muttonfudge who's the real Acer of a Racer! Anna Gummdrop, that's who! After about another hour of valiant effort, she gave another sigh and called the tow truck to unstick her kart.

Once the girl got to her sugar coated house, she cleaned her kart humming the Sugar Rush theme. She polished her kart's transparent blue base and smiled at her reflection. I'm totally going to win the next Roster Race, I can feel it in my code! Then two girls walked in, Anna tried not to sound demanding when she asked, "Why are you here?"

The one with a candle on her head smiled a huge smile, "We wanted to wish you luck for the next big race, Gummy!" Candlehead said. Anna smiled halfheartedly, "Thanks.. And this'll help me.. How?" Jubileena looked at her with a somewhat forced smile, "To show you that we had nothing to do with all of the rumors Taffyta is spreading about you." Anna's eyes grew wide, "What?!" Candlehead realized what Jubileena said before slapping a hand over her mouth. "Nothing! You didn't say anything did you, Jujubi?"

Jubileena smiled and moved Candlehead's hand, "Of course I did, silly, I said that we're here for moral support because Taffyta's spreading rumors to make Anna's life miserable, and end her racing career forever, but we didn't want her to think we had anything to do with it, so~ Oh... Did I say too much?"

Anna's eyes flashed with confusion to anger to sadness, "Why would she..." Jubileena shrugged, "Maybe she hates you.." Anna looked down with wide eyes, "You're right.." Jubileena looked at Anna with sympathy, "Maybe she just doesn't think you're worthy to be on the track with h~mph!"

Candlehead covered Jubileena's mouth seeing that Anna was crying, and Jubileena's 'help' wasn't helping. "Look, you may be a crybaby, I may be a gullible weirdo, and Jubi... She is just not bright, but we can help you. I may not be a genius, but I learned the hard way that fighting with force only comes back to bite you.. Believe me." Anna wiped an eye, "You'd double-cross Taffyta, and risk being bullied.. For me?" Candlehead nodded while Jubileena shook her head in the "no way" manner. Anna smiled in thought, what if all people were like this.. That'd be awesome.

Candlehead moved her hand and skipped to her kart, The Ice Screamer, "Well, we'll show you some tricks that'll help you in the races" Anna bounced excitedly before hopping into The Speedster.

Jubileena held her arms out, "Do I have a say in this?" Both of the other girls glared at Jubileena, "NO!" Her arms shot up in defense, "Alright, alright! Yeish!" Before she stomped over to the Chariot. The girls sped off, heading over to one of the backup track, hoping Taffyta wasn't there, they didn't know how upsetting that would be for all of them.

Anna, Candlehead, and Jubileena practiced during the work hours, luckily for them, the Muttonfudge wasn't there, and none of them were on the roster.. Like the usual. Anna started off hitting cakes, and hardly managing the second turn. Jubileena covered her eyes, and Candlehead just stared, "We have a long way to go.." Anna wiped frosting out of her hair with a sheepish grin.

Jubileena tried driving behind her, but Anna had her kart in reverse, so when she hit the gas, she shot backward into the cherry girl's kart. Anna looked in the rear view mirror to see Jubileena crossing her arms with a sour face. Anna gave a small guilty giggle before shifting gears and flying forward off of the track. Candlehead sighed and shook her head putting an 'x' on her imaginary checklist.

Once, Anna had driven forward and hit Jumbo Marshmallow, causing it to have a faint glitch. Next, Anna crashed into a gusher and wiped its red goop off from beneath her nose. But, believe it or not, within an hour of teaching, Anna got better, she started out driving Candlehead, one of the better racers.. With gallons of gusher goop to spare!

She was not only beating Candlehead, she was creaming Candlehead while dodging the obstacles that even Taffyta hits. Anna laughed with a confident smirk that no racer ever got to see before, "Taffyta laughed at me? Ha! Who's laughing now, Muttonfudge!" She said before laughing with joy, and pleasure in knowing that she could finally win a race. Jubileena and Candlehead smiled and gave a nod to each other, "I think she's ready."

Later that Evening..

Taffyta and the others laughed when they saw Anna pull up. They all mocked her for her poor racing abilities, but Anna didn't care, because for the first time in.. Well, fifteen years Anna had a chance to get on the roster. Ppht, on the roster, Anna was going to win! Not even Vanellope could get in her way. Anna had to ignore them. She closed her eyes and the world seemed to slow down. Common, Anna.. You know you have what it takes to bring home the trophy, so remember what you practiced!

Focus.

Concentrate..

And...

GO!

Anna's eyes shot open, her foot hit the petal and she shot forward. Anna was in tenth because she had a pretty petty start, but Anna was fast, evading giant gum balls. Luckily, when you're in tenth, you're only competing with the lower class racers, I'm talking Swizzle, Gloyd, Snowanna, and the recolors. Anna, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't pass Adorabeezle. The girl drove in a zig-zag motion, as if knowing that was Anna's strategy. Anna looked ahed and saw that the idem cubes where nearing. If Adorabeezle got a Sweet Seekers, it's a game over!

Anna had to surprise her. "Behind ya!" Adorabeezle swerved into the wall where she thought Anna was, and Anna took her move and sped around the crashed racer before saying, "In front of you.."

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis, close behind Vanellope, had Anna trailing them. She would rather call herself out than get a 'warm welcome' from the winning racers. "Hey, Taffyta!" Anna called before Taffyta looked back. "Guess who!" She shouted before hitting the gas as hard as her little foot could. Taffyta's eyes were wide with shock as Anna passed her. Taffyta glared after the blue girl, and trying to pass her, but Anna used Adorabeeze's blocking off strategy.

When they were above the Rad Velvet Cupcakes, that's when Taffyta turned on her friends, she rammed Candlehead off the track, and screaming into the cupcakes below her. Rancis' eyes were wide before filling with worry, "Taffyta.. You wouldn't.." Next thing he knew his head popped out of a cupcake near Candlehead's. Candlehead waved to Anna, "Keep going!" She yelled, "You can do it!" Candlehead said giving a fist pump.

Anna sighed, "Ok. It should be a nice, clean race from here.." She was now entering the ice cream filled roads, now very close to the president. She smiled when she saw her favorite part of the track.. The fun-dip. "WHOOHOOO! WHOOOOHOOOOO!" Anna yelled. She looked to the side and noticed a car shot out at her, "WHA!" Anna shrieked.

It was Taffyta, looking furious. Anna wasn't backwards, she was rammed into a wall, her beloved ride scraping its side against the rigged walls. "Hey! Are ya nuts?!" Anna yelled while pushing the gas to speed ahed. Taffyta glared at her, "There is NO WAY I'm loosing to you, Gummdrop!" Anna tried to look brave, "You're cheating!" Taffyta smirked, "Yea, but they don't have to know that, and they won't, cause our little secret will die with you!"

Anna's eyes were wide, "Turbo.." Anna began, "YOU'RE WORSE THAN TURBO!" Anna screeched pointing. Taffyta gave her a cold glare, "You never should've been a racer, you were NEVER good enough to be one, and~ GGAAH!" Anna looked back to see that Jubileena had been behind them and shot a Sweet Seeker at her attacker. "It's about time I stood up to you!" Jubileena said with a huff.

Anna grinned back at Jubileena, a new feeling in her heart.. One She never felt before.. Trust. The girl drove off, tears stinging her eyes, "she saved me.." Anna mumbled as she left the cave. She was on the home-stretch, hot on Vanellope's tail. Vanellope looked back to see Anna, the president smiled, finally, a competition!

Vanellope grabbed idem cube, sticky slick. That should stop her! Vanellope tossed the plastic bag of goop. Anna's eyes were wide, as harmless as that goo seems, it could be the difference between a loose and a win.

Anna closed her eyes, hoping for the best, Please.. Please.. She pleaded in her mind. She opened her eyes, and her car was zapping forward in blue lightning, giving her the win. Vanellope stopped a minute later, eyes wide with shock, "What was that?" Anna's grip loosened from the wheel of her kart as she looked up. "I don't know, but that was awesome!" Anna said her hair frizzed up, her blue eyes zipping with electricity. Vanellope smiled knowing some things just don't have answers, "Yes it was."

After all of the racers finished the race, Anna was given her trophy. When the trophy floated down Anna jumped to grab the trophy, Anna closed her eyes tightly before bouncing. Candlehead started the clapping. Jubileena joined, then Vanellope, and Rancis clapped before nudging Taffyta. Taffyta sighed and joined in. Anna danced with her trophy before she jumped doing her own 'stay sweet spin' and shouting, "YEA!"

DISCLAIMER! I do not own WIR or any of it's characters, it would be awesome, but I only own Anna Gummdrop in this story...


End file.
